Miracles Happen
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: UPDATED!!! :) When you go back in time, it's not like all of you is leaving. Half of you goes, while the other half keeps living a normal life. This is my story, how I met the Real Newsies.
1. The attic diary

-Miracles Happen-  
  
Hello! you may be noticing that there is no disclaimer. well...  
In this story I use the Real newsies therefor i figure that disney doesn't own them! *if they did i'd kick there selfish askes!!!*  
Anyway , here it goes...  
  
Chapter one- The attic diary  
  
"it's a fine life, carryin da banna true it all..." I sang to myself, watching newsies for the gazillionth time.  
It was one of those lazy summer days when theres nothing to do. If your not a Newsie fanatic that is.  
"Tinamari!!! What are you doing? I told you to bring me down those boxes from the attic!" My mother called.  
Great. Oh well, I guess I can watch newsies someother time...  
"Tina!" I stood up and slumped into the hall. "Yeah, yeah..."  
I grabbed the cord to the attic steps and pulled them down. I hate attics.  
Slowly, I trudged up the creaky stairs and was greeted by the all to familiar sight of boxes.  
I sat down beside some and shifted through them. Then my hand came over something small and leathery.  
I grabbed it and pulled it into veiw. A diary. But who's?  
I shearched the cover for a name. "Marie Coleman Ballat." I said aloud. My eyes widened with shock. Coleman was my last name. I shrugged. Must be related.  
There was a line drawn through the coleman.  
Must've gotten married. I opened the small diary and flipped through the crinkled yellow pages.  
Then, a small picture fell out. It had been ripped on one side cutting off half a man's face.  
A tall girl was on the other side of the man. Her hair was a beautiful dirty blond and her eyes were soft and hazel.  
She kinda looks like me... I shrugged and studied the half guy next to her. He had light brown hair and a green eye, that I could see.  
there was a strange brown line across his forehead. Probably just a scratch.  
I set the picture down and reached for the diary again but, it flew open by itself.  
"What the?" the pages flipped until it was in the exact center of the diary. Then, a stream of light came out of it.  
I screamed and backed up. The light wrapped itself around me and pulled me into darkness.  
  
"Is yous ok goil?" Said a soft voice.  



	2. I's kid Blink

Chapeter 2 of my twisted tale- I's Kid Blink  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in shock. A skinny, brown haired, boy was leaning over me.  
One of his green eyes was covered by a cloth patch. He looked familiar in one way, I didn't know what tho.  
"W, w, where am I?" i muttered gazing into his eye. "You's at de Duane Street lodgin house fer de newsies."  
My eyes widened with shock. This couldn't be happening.I must be dreaming. I was at the newsboys lodging house? Then this must be...  
"And i's Kid Blink" he added. "BLINK!" I shouted excitedly. Man I love newsie dreams.  
He eyed me with caution. "yeah, you's gots a problem wid it?" I shook my head smiling. "no it's just..."  
I looked around. This couldn't be real. But it seemed so lifelike...  
"What year is it?" I asked. He stared at me strangely. "1899..."  
Oh my god. I was in 1899 New York City. how did this happen? The diary...  
I moaned. "You's okay?" he asked. "yeah, i's just a long ways from home." I said, picking up the accent.  
"Why is ya wearin does, uh, clothes if ya's could call 'im dat." he asked. I looked down and saw my purple tube top and black hiphuggers.  
"I, uh, ya see, well..." I studdered. He smiled. "Whateva..."  
We looked at each other awkwardly. "I found ya's unda da statue a horace greeley. De doc sayed ya was unconcus"  
I laughed. "Unconcious." "whateva...anyway, I's got ta go buy me papes. You's c'n come if ya wants tas"  
"Soah!" I said excitedly."Course you'll have tas change yer clothes. My friends goil brought ova some las night when i's brought yas hear, so go change and i'll take yas."   
Wow. Selling papes with my favorite newsie. This was to good.  
Then I reminded myself. He wasn't any Trey Parker. I was with the real Kid Blink.  
Man, this was a Miracle.  
  
mwahaha! short chapter!  



	3. De Boys

Chapter 3- De boys  
Alright, i'm really 12 but in this story I had to be older so, deal wid it.  
  
"Hey mush, spot me t'ree bits, uh?" said Blind Diamond. He waved his hand infront of Mush.  
"No ways! I gots ta buy me papes too's! And don yous go tryin ta bum some offa crutchy." mush snapped back.  
Diamond shrugged and called, "Crutchy! Spot me t'ree bits?"  
Mush rolled his eyes and took his place in line. "Yous wants a cigah?" boots said, holding one up. Muish nodded and took it.  
"Hey guys, looky who Blinky boy brought in..." Crazy arborn said, pointing to Me and Blink as we walked up.  
"Wooie , you's even more beautiful den I's remembah" mush said, as he took and kissed my hand.  
Ooh this was greet! The real mush, kissing my hand!  
I smiled and blushed furiously. Blink grabbed my hand away from mush. "go find yer own goil" he said.  
Mush grinned and backed off.  
"So, i's fergot ta get yer name." Blink said, turning to me. "Tinamari" I said without thinking how wierd the name must sound.  
Seeing the strange look on the newsies faces I added, "But you's c'n call me Marie."  
"Marie." said smudge, a small boy I hadn't even noticed. He smiled up at me with his toothless grin.  
I couldn't help but smile back.  
"So marie, how old is ya?" Blind Diamond asked, smiling. "15." I said. "Dangit!" he said.  
"Blink , you's gonna buy yer papes er what?" asked Morris Cohen, not delancey.  
Blink turned away and pulled me up to the front of the line.  
"Hey blinky boy, you's gotta friend wid yas taday?" said a tall, skinny boy with dark brown hair.  
I knew right away from the evil, menacing look in his eyes that he was a Delancey.  
"So whad if i's do's osca?"  
Wow. Oscar Delancey in the flesh. Shon Greenblat was definately no match for him.  
"Well maybe i's should take care of 'er while yous is sellin..." Oscar said, a smile growing opn his face. He reached for me but blink pulled me close to him.  
This was so cool. i was being fought over by Oscar and Blink. Who could ask for more? Hehe.  
"Lay off 'im osca. Blink, how many taday?" Mr. Weasel asked from behind the bars. I hadn't even noticed him.  
"Hundred papes..." Blink said still glaring at oscar.  
"c'mon, I gos ta get sellin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. De Territory

Chapter 4- De Territory  
  
"Ya see, marie, you's cain't sell papes jus anywheahs. You's gos ta have yer territory." Blink siad, continuing my lesson.  
"Mush sells at de station, Blind diamond is at lowa central park, and I's at de harba" he said as we arrived at the docks.  
"Now les see..." he said skimming the pape. "Stinkin Trolley strike again." he said disgusted.  
The trolley strike. It must be right before the newsie strike! what a great time to fall into the past.  
I grabbed a paper from him and looked at the date. I gasped. It was the day before the strike started! "You's okays?" he asked, looking at my shocked face.  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm, i's jus lookin fer a good headline. Heahs one," I said pointin to the top of page five.  
"Mayas dog dies a, a, whas dat woid?" he said, slightly imbaressed. "Rabies...hmm...Lock up yer children! No one is safe! Rabid Dog gives da maya uncurable case a rabies!" I said.  
He looked at me in amazment, "You's good." I smiled.  
He held up a paper. "Extry! Extry! Rabid dog murdahs maya! No one is safe!" He cried and several intrested customers came over.  
"Movin' on," he said shoving the coins into his pocket. "Can I sell some?"  
He smiled. "Okay, whateva yous say"   
I laughed and took a paper from him. I walked up to a rich, tough looking, guy. "Hey mista," I said in my most sultry voice.  
"Wanna buy me pape?" He smiled and eyed me up and down. "Of course, miss." he said and handed me a quarter.  
Smiling I threw the pape at him and ran back to Blink.  
He stood there with a stunned look on his face. "Ok , I geuss you c'n sell pape's like dat..." o.o  
I laughed And handed him the Quarter.  
"Well, well, well, kid brought me anudda goil..." said a cold, drawling voice.  
We whisked around.  
A medium height, blackhaired, brown eyed, boy stood behind us, a bundle of papers in his hand.  
"C'mon marie, we gos ta go" Blink said, grabbing me by them arm.  
The boy stood infront of us. "Not so fast blink, She ain't goin nowheah" he said, pulling me away from blink.  
"Ace , jus let us go oks? Sorry fer backin up on yer territory" Blink said, a cold look in his eyes.  
"Ah ah ah , blink. You know da rules. My territory, my goil." ace said smiling at me.  
I frowned. I did not like this newsie. there was something about that just made you want to hide under a rock and shut out the hole world.  
He pulled me closer.  
"Stop it!" i screamed. I pulled out of his grasp and slapped him hard.  
Ace let go of me and rubbed his now red cheek.  
Blink took my hand and we left the street. "Sorry bout dat marie." blink said.  
I smiled. "It's ok" Well, that was an intresting experience.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. So where do I sleep?

Chapter 5- So, where do I sleep?  
  
It was about 8:00 and I was on the rooftop of the Duane street lodging house.  
I had been playing poker with the newsies but I finnally snuck away.  
I gazed out into the city. I couldn't believe all that had happened to me in this one day.  
How could I have possibly traveled back in time through a diary?  
That brought up an even more interesting question: How will I get back?  
"Hey," said a voice from behind me. I jumped up then, seeing who it was, sighed. "Hi blink"  
I sat back down. "Did ya have fun sellin wid me taday?" he asked, sitting beside me.  
I grinned. Blink looked out into the city. "It's nice up heah. Sometimes, i's come up heahs too." he said.  
I looked back out. "Yeah, seeing the city from a different point of veiw."  
We sat in scilence for a few minutes.  
"Blink...Thanks"  
"Hey! it's gettin late, you's guys gonna toin in?" called Mush, from the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah" blink said. "I need's da rest." Boy did he. tomorrow a newsie strike would take place.  
We stood up and went back into the Bunkroom.  
"So, where do I sleep?" I asked, looking around at the boy's bunks. "I dunno, we don have any spare bunks dis time a da yeah..." Blink said.  
Mush grinned and came up behind us. "She c'n stay in my bunk t'night," he said, smiling. "Alright mush, but dat meens yous is on da floor." blink said.  
Mush frowned and muttered something about never getting a chance with a girl.  
I smiled, and climbed up onto the bunk. this was the coolest day of my life.  
  



	6. Strike!

A/N- UPDATE!!!!! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!!! ***does a happy dance with her mini newsies*** Finally I'm going to continue this story after a looooong period of writers block. ***stabs writers block with a spork*** Very well, you may continue. 

Chapter 6- Strike!

The next morning I woke up in my normal bed. But, wait, it wasn't my normal bed. It was mush's. And that wasn't my alarm clock, it was Kloppman. I really HAD gone back in time! I jumped off the bunk and looked around. This is what I had been waiting for…Hot Half Naked Newsies! Woohoo! 

After a few minutes of staring at Mush's lovely little six-pack, I remembered what day it was. The Strike.

"Hey Marie! You ready? We gotta get sellin!" Blink said as he pulled on his vest. "Yeah, I'm ready." Blink grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. 

It took us a while to get to the Distribution center, we had stopped to meet up with Blink's friend David. When we were all together, we finnally got to the center. 

To their surprise, several newsies were gathered around the center, sulking and cursing. "Hey Crazy, what's goin' on?" Blink asked, walking over to the commotion. "Dey jacked up da price, kid! I can't believe it! Dis is gunna kill me…"Crazy said, flopping down on the steps and burying his head in his hands. Blink's eye and David's eyes widened in shock. "How much did they jack up?" David asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"A tenth of a cent per paper," I said, sitting next to crazy. I wanted to tell them it would all be okay because they'd go on strike, but someone spoke before me.

"They jacked da prices, are we gunna take it? Are we just gunna let them treat us like trash? No! We's gunna Fight! Strike!" cried a voice from across the street in a park where several newsies had gathered. "Strike!"

this chapter wasn't as good as the others but bear with me folks, I'm very sick and I can't think straight today. More should come soon J!


End file.
